seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Samurai country part 4
"So, how will you pay? Cash, or eating scorpion piss?" Malk loved cooking. He truly did. But people need money, and making Poison/cure food was rather a perfect way to make it. These guys were pirates, he could tell. The girl was a major indication, but the demonstration that he just showed will prove to the no names that you don't fuck with Malk. Despite this, the boy who was constantly poisoned looked rather impressed by my little show. Malk never got THAT look from any pirate, only fear or hatred. The boy only looked around his pockets, and pulled out lint. He looked back at Malk, and said "Can I not pay, and not eat poison?" - Shihoon was walking down the streets. He could see the Capitol building, and felt pride. This was home. He knew... They would help him gain revenge. They would destroy the rebels who destroyed so many lives and dreams for gold. Shihoon never loved gold, but understood the power. Yet... He could never understand why kill for it. Well... The rebels weren't the only people to do that. Malk. Now that was a strange man. That guy came to the island 5 years ago, and in less then a year, tourist revenue went up 70%. Yet... We lost 75% of our tourist coming here because of his attitude. He was potentially crazy. His love of cooking made him some strange poison king, who enjoyed poisoning about anyone he fead. If anyone were to pay his initial crazy 1 million , they would be fead to his greatest meals. The Daiymo and Shihoon could agree with that statement. W...wait... Could those guys pay 1 million to him. Maybe Shihoon should have told them. What could happen? He wouldn't kill them. - "I'LL KILL YOU!" Malk was held back by his assistant, who was freaking out. "MALK! CALM DOWN! CUT THEM SOME SLACK!" "NEVER!" Tack, Fea, and Zozo just stared at the show, and decided the best thing to do... Is to sneak away. When they were tiptoeing away, Malk noticed and ran at the door, blocking it. "PAY... OR EAT DEATH!" "THEY WON'T EAT IT IF EVEN YOU CALL IT DEATH!" Zozo had to agree with the kid. How the guy could stand this chef was a test to show how amazing he is. Malk, the head chef, was still fuming. "PAY!" "How about I pay?" Malk turned around, to see a man. He was wearing some sort of a military suit, and had a scar on his nose and a scar on one of his eyes. He was smiling, but Zozo knew something was wrong with the guy. Zozo could tell when the pirates would beat him 10 second before they did, by the way they acted, and the guy walking down. He had the aura that said 'move or be slaughtered'. Zozo and Tack went into fighting positions. This scared Zozo even more. Even Tack felt this guy was tough. However, the head chef moved out of the way. Yet... He was frowning. He didn't seem to fume like he was earlier, but somehow he was angrier. It was like he despises the guy who was their. Who was the guy? "Malk. How's my favorite chef?" "Well Sal, how's my favorite revolutionary friend?" "Good. I got some gold. You?" "Getting money." Fea, who knew when someone was strong, asked the man a question. "Who are you?" Malk answered for him. "Miss... This man is Sal. The leader of the Dark dragon revolutionary group, and sadly, one of my customers." Sal only laughed, and walked up to Tack. He touched Tacks shoulder, and Tack looked like he didn't like it. Sal spoke up. "If you want money, I got some. All you need to do is work for us. How does that work... Tack?" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc